Execution of Osama bin Laden (EV)
Osama bin Laden was caught by Union of Everett Militant Forces agents and a squad of Planetary Security Forces agents on May 1st 2011 in a raid on a mansion compound in Pakistan, south of Islamabad. Following his live capture and the capture of three other suspects and the killing of several Al-Qaeda, Taliban and unidentified suspects, bin Laden was transported to a Quebec-class SSBN Submarine, the EVS Montreal where he was detained until his arrival at Naval Air Station Larak Island. For a month, Osama bin Laden remained at NAS Larak MEMCOM detention center until he was transferred to the EVS Alcatraz military detention ship. Osama bin Laden remained aboard a confined holding cell on the Alcatraz until September 5th, 2011 where he was transferred to Fort Kentucky Air Force Base and held at a detention cell where his Presidential ordered death penalty would take place. Osama bin Laden was executed by NYPD ESU officers on September 11, 2011 at 8:46AM EEST via firing squad method of execution. Osama bin Laden Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden ( /oʊˈsɑːmə bɪn ˈlɑːdən/; Arabic: أسامة بن محمد بن عوض بن لادن‎, ʾUsāmah bin Muḥammad bin ʿAwaḍ bin Lādin; March 10, 1957 – September 11, 2011) was the founder of al-Qaeda, the jihadist organization responsible for the September 11 attacks on the United States and numerous other mass-casualty attacks against civilian and military targets. He was a member of the wealthy Saudi bin Laden family, and an ethnic Yemeni Kindite. Bin Laden was on the American Federal Bureau of Investigation's (FBI) lists of Ten Most Wanted Fugitives and Most Wanted Terrorists for his involvement in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings. From 2001 to 2011, bin Laden was a major target of the War on Terror, with a US$25 million bounty by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Osama bin Laden was added to the number one spot on most wanted terrorists by the Union of Everett upon independence of the nation. Unlike the former United States, the Union of Everett charged bin Laden for crimes regarding the 9/11 World Trade Center attacks. After being placed on the FBI's Most Wanted list, bin Laden remained in hiding during three U.S. presidential administrations and throughout the history of the Union of Everett. On May 2, 2011, bin Laden was captured alive inside a private residential compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan, by Everetti Militant Forces, PSF and CIA operatives in a covert operation ordered by Everetti President Spencer. Capture Osama was captured by elite military forces on May 2nd 2011. The combat forces flew in via helicopter and deployed into the compound with the intent to capture bin Laden alive. Utilizing combat droids and a variety of non-lethal weaponry tools such as audio weapons, tear gas, blinding laser strobe systems and eventually taken down by a Taser shotgun round and detained. Seven armed suspects, most unidentified were killed during the operation and three other Al-Qaeda suspects were captured. Bin Laden's family, which consisted of two sons and three wives were also detained alive for two months before being released. Osama bin Laden was evacuated via helicopter to the EVS Montreal, Quebec-class SSBN submarine. Detention, Interrogation, Trial Osama bin Laden was detained in several locations before he was executed. He was detained aboard the EVS Montreal for a period of six days before being transferred to Naval Air Station Larak Island, Middle Eastern Military Command Center. He was detained for a month at NAS Larak and interrogated for information regarding Al-Qaeda, leaders, locations of cells and leaders and for vital Intel. Information receiving from Osama bin Laden led to a later series of airstrikes against targets in Somalia, Yemen, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran and Iraqistan and six raids. After a month, Osama was transferred to Everett's EVS Alcatraz Blue Ridge class modified Detention Ship where he spent two more months, facing interrogation through Everett's imfamous Counter Terrorism Interrogation Techniques, which in accordance with the Geneva Convention, designate Osama bin Laden as a terrorist detainee, voiding his rights regarding torturous interrogation. By the time he had been transferred to Fort Kentucky Air Force Base where he would live until his execution, Osama had provided vital information that resulted in the killing of twenty valuable targets and high ranking Al-Qaeda members. On September 1st, 2011, Osama was set before a military tribunal of Everetti government and military officials including President Spencer herself, the Secretary of Defense Jason Harris, a Department of Justice representative, a Department of Homeland Security representative and one Justice from the judicial branch of the Everetti federal government. His track record, warrants, charges and crimes were reviewed, his charges announced and sentence given in a matter of two hours. Charges The official charges Osama bin Laden was found guilty on by the tribunal are: *Mass Murder in the First Degree (for planning and coercing the charges of Terrorism) *Terrorism in the First Degree (charged for the 1993 WTC bombing, 1998 Kenya bombing, USS Cole bombing, 9/11 WTC attacks) *Genocide in the First Degree (for killing over 1,000 people of specific nationality, those being Americans) *Attempted Murder in the Second Degree (for the attempted assassinations of Christine Fletcher) *Attempted Murder in the Second Degree (for the attempted 2009 failed sniper attack of President Spencer) *Incitement of Terrorism in the First Degree (charged for planning and coercing the acts of suicide bombers in Iraq, Iraqistan, Iran, Israel, Spain and the United Kingdom) *Incitement of Civil Unrest in the First Degree (charged from the resulting rioting and unlawful violent assembly of Islamic radicals in France, United Kingdom, Iraqistan and Union of Everett) *Aiding, Abetting, Affiliation & Funding of Terrorism in the First Degree (for the act of supporting global terrorist groups such as Hamas and Hezbollah) Execution Osama bin Laden was brought on September 11th, 2011 to New York City where his execution would be held at a facility on Rikers Island. A selection of New York City Police officers with the Emergency Services Unit SWAT team were chosen to execute bin Laden via firing squad method of execution. Five officers, each armed with an AR-15, containing three rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition were chosen to fire on Osama bin Laden in three round burst mode. At 8:46am, the same time the first plane struck the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001, the officers were commanded to open fire and a total of fifteen rounds were shot into Osama bin Laden, killing him. Osama was later transported to a crematory where his body was burned and the ashes reportedly sent to a New Jersey landfill. Category:Union of Everett Category:Events